


Stiles the Hale Whisperer, aka Bottom =/= Sub

by von_gelmini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leather Culture, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Nudity, Steter - Freeform, Sub Derek Hale, Sub Peter Hale, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Uncle/Nephew Incest, male chastity, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, and Peter take a weekend away from Beacon Hills and go to the Folsom Street Fair in San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Hale Whisperer, aka Bottom =/= Sub

It was Peter's suggestion. Of course Stiles and Derek didn't take much convincing. A weekend in San Francisco at the Folsom Street Fair? Hell yeah! 

The trio's arrangement might look odd to outsiders, certainly took some getting used to by the rest of the pack, but it worked for them. Stiles brought out something in Peter and Derek that they would kill over if anyone else ever tried to. Stiles knew it. It was him and *only* him that the two former-Alpha werewolves ever submitted to. Which lead some in the pack to think that Stiles must be fucking Peter and Derek, when that couldn't be farther from the truth. 

Whenever Stiles tried to explain the dynamics that went on between him and the two older Hale men, Scott would try to understand, but it would make his brain go twisty and eventually he'd just cry, 'TMI!', saying that as long as it wasn't hurting Stiles, he supported his best bud in anything that made him happy.

To which Stiles tried once again to explain that it wasn't him that was the one being hurt. And besides, it didn't *really* hurt Peter or Derek, not like *that*. Okay, maybe it *did* hurt Peter like that, but Peter was *into* it. Derek was more into the praise and service aspect of kink than he was the pain part. Peter's ability to withstand and get off on the pain Stiles would inflict had the young man in amazement after their sessions.

Scott's eyebrows hit his hairline and he tried to squelch a shudder, thinking about what Stiles meant by that. "Whatever dude. We'll be okay here. Go take your big bad wolves to the gay Mecca for the weekend. Fuck your brains out. Whatever. Just don't tell me the details."

Stiles laughed and hugged his friend. "Cool. See you Monday then. Well, maybe Tuesday. My pups will need some after care."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Go already."

Which is how the three of them ended up on Folsom Street. Peter and Derek dressed to match, in leather chaps, boots, and a large spiked collar each. The leashes lead back to Stiles' hand. One other thing Stiles pulled out of his suitcase at the last minute. Two leather dog hoods. Derek bristled but Peter was near pissing himself with laughter.

Stiles unsnapped the blindfold from the mask and left it on the bed. Going out in the crowd, he wanted Derek and Peter to have access to all their senses. "You're going to be my guard dogs and keep all the hot leather daddies from wanting my cute little twink ass. You know that only belongs to you two." He gathered them both into a tight hug and his wolves nuzzled into either side of his neck.

"Anyone even *looks* at that ass of yours too long, I'll rip their throat out," Peter growled. 

"With my teeth," Derek added.

Stiles scruffed his hand through Derek's hair. "Good boy." His other hand in Peter's, he pulled the man's head back and bit at his throat. "Unfortunately, you Peter, were *not* a good boy last night. You came in my ass before I gave you permission."

Peter whimpered. Stiles held his bite until he felt Peter's body relax into submission.

"So I brought you something else for you to wear. Stand at rest." Peter dutifully stood in the position Stiles had trained him to - arms behind him, head bowed, legs slightly parted. Stiles went to his suitcase again and came back with a shining metal cock cage.

"Please, Stiles..."

Stiles looked up at Peter, questioningly. "Please yes or please no doesn't matter. If my little Peter can't behave himself, he's not going to have any fun today until I say he can." Of course all Peter really had to do was use his safe word and Stiles would relent, but he figured that while Peter wouldn't *enjoy* chastity, especially publicly visible chastity, it wasn't within his red zone. He was right. Peter stood still while Stiles attached the device and clicked the lock shut, squeezing the key into the pocket of his skin-tight jeans.

"I haven't forgotten you, Derek. That big thick beautiful cock of yours is going to have everyone drooling." Stiles brought out a leather cock ring and ball stretching harness from his bag. "I want them all to see what they can't have." He reached down and gave Derek a few strokes with his hand, bringing him to being half-hard before fastening the cock ring. "Mmm. Pretty. My Derek has the prettiest cock I've ever seen and it's all mine." He bent down and gave it a quick kiss, sending a shudder through Derek.

Stiles grinned and pulled Derek in for a proper kiss on the mouth. "When we get back to the room tonight, I'm going to ride you for *hours*." He reached out with his other arm and motioned for Peter to join them, turning and giving the older man a long kiss as well. "And you're going to suck my cock the whole time. I want you to keep me right on the edge of coming but not finish until I tell you to. If you do, and I come before I've had enough of Derek's cock inside me... well, I have a few creative ideas I want to try out this weekend."

"Yes, Stiles," they both said in unison.

"Good. I'm going to put on your masks now." Stiles had prepared the masks ahead of time. At the end of each leather muzzle, he had wadded up a small cloth. He'd worn the cloths in his underwear every day for three days. Peter and Derek would be assaulted by Stiles' scent the whole time they were out, something that would be sure to keep them aroused. By the time they got back to their hotel room, the two men would be desperate with their need for him.

When his pets were ready, he had the three of them stand in front of the mirror. Stiles was fully clothed in form-hugging jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He held Peter and Derek's leashes, both of them were shirtless, exposed and vulnerable. Derek's skin was flushed, just looking at himself in the mirror. Peter stood proudly. Stiles always admired how someone could wear a collar and still manage to look so totally arrogant. Especially given that he knew *exactly* what it took to wipe that cocky smirk he knew was underneath the mask off his face. He leaned towards Peter and whispered. "Oh... I brought the piercing kit, too." 

At that moment, when the lust and tinge of excited fear was in Peter's eyes, when Derek was all soft and sweet and his, Stiles clicked his camera. "Let's go have some fun."

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more coming. We'll see if the muse continues to speak to me. I'd like to write the actual fair and the hotel night after. Possibly the whole weekend and aftermath. Unfortunately I've never been able to write to a schedule.


End file.
